


The Headline

by livesimply



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Domestic, Gay Marriage, M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesimply/pseuds/livesimply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has to ask Julian a question. How will he go about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headline

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Jogan drabble. I’m sorry if it sucks. It is future!Jogan. I think the characters might be OOC, if so I apologize. Anyways… On with the story!

He sat there his eyes downcast on the newspaper, when suddenly something caught his eyes. His lips turned up into a satisfied smirk.

Sipping the coffee in his hand, he waited for the diva to show up.

A couple of minutes later and the click of the lock turned. There was the blinding flash of cameras and then the room was bathed in the light coming from the lamp.

The blond’s lip switched up into a smirk again, “Hey there princess how was work?”

A grunt was all he got. He watched as the brunette sank into their shared sofa.

Logan clicked his tongue, “Sounds like someone had a bad day.”

Julian sighed, “Just tiring.”

He then eyed the blond. He was way too happy.

Julian spoke up, “Uh, Lo?”

Logan settled down beside him, swinging Julian’s legs onto his lap.

“Mhm?”

“I thought I was the Cheshire cat… Why are you smiling like that?”

Logan just shrugged.

They sat in comfortable silence, until Logan broke it.

“Jules?”

The brunette was half- asleep, “Hmm?”

“How do you feel about moving to New York?”

Julian’s eyes flashed open, “What?”

“How do you feel about moving to New York? I figured it would be easier since your agent lives there and-”

A pair of lips ravishing his interrupted him.

As Julian pulled back, he grinned his award-winning grin.

“Of course. I would.”

Logan smiled, “Are you sure, I mean if you don’t want to…”

Julian smiled, “I’d go anywhere with you. One question though, why New York?”

Logan gave him a sly grin, “I’m gonna go pack.”

As Logan slid off the couch, Julian just sat there dumbfounded.

He then got up to make himself some coffee when something caught his eye. It was the newspaper Logan had been reading when he had walked in.

His eyes widened at the heading and a gasp rang through the apartment.

‘New York Now Legalizes Same-Sex Marriages.”


End file.
